Way of the Wanderer
by One Wing Writer
Summary: Formally Way of the Warrior In this chapter Yahiko is in a tight spot. After coming back late from his lunch at the Akebeko he now has to deal with Kaoru's wrath, also it looks like the Crimson clothed youth finally catches up to him.
1. Walking Home

A/N: This is my first Kenshin fic so take it easy. Oddly enough, this fic has very little Kenshin in it. This fic is mostly about Yahiko and takes place just after the end of the manga. Oh and before I forget I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its charters.

**Way of the Wanderer:**

**Chapter One**

"Kenshin's sword... no, it's my sword now." Yahiko said to himself as he waited out said the Akebeko. He then held the sword out. "It still feels heavy."

"Yahiko-san."

"This sword represents so much."

"Yahiko-san."

"All of Kenshin's beliefs are imbedded within this sword."

"Yahiko-san!"

"And now it's up to me to uphold those beliefs-"

"Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me chan!" Yahiko yelled snapping out of his train of thought. He then turned his head around to see who had called him the 'C' word. What he found was a girl around his age standing in the doorway. She was wearing a black French maid uniform with a white lace apron. Atop her short brown hair was a lace hat completing the outfit. "Tsubame" he gasped with his face a little flushed.

"Sorry I had to call you 'chan' Yahiko-san, but it was way the only I could think of to snap you out of that trance." Tsubame said. Her face was also slightly flushed.

"It's alright." Yahiko said as he put away his sword. "So are you ready to go, Tsubame-chan?"

"Hai," And the two sent out on their nightly routine of Yahiko walking Tsubame home. The two walked on in silence until Yahiko finally struck up some conversation.

"So um ... how are things at the um ... Akebeko?" he stammered out.

"Oh, everything is fine. Business is going well... it's just that..."

"It's just what?"

"Well it's just that I wish Tea-san would go back to the old uniforms, these new western one have been causing me...problems." Yahiko stop abruptly, and grabbed Tsubame's arm.

"What kind of problems?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

"Yahiko-san it's nothing to worry about really. It's just that when Tae-san has me run errands for her some people like to comment on how 'nice' they think my uniform is." She said blushing a little.

"What!?" It was obvious that Yahiko was taking this situation a little too seriously.

"Oh, but it's really nothing Yahiko-san. It's not like last time its just a few cat calls that's all" She said trying her best to calm Yahiko down.

"Well if it doesn't bother you, but you know I could always..." Yahiko sort of trailed off.

"You could always do what, Yahiko-kun?"

"Well I could always come by during the afternoons and help you out with your errands."

"Oh Yahiko-san, I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean you already walk with me in the mornings and at night."

"It's not a problem."

"But I heard that Kaoru is already upset with you because you're late every morning I wouldn't want you getting into any more trouble."

"Oh I'm not worried about that busu, besides Tsubame-chan you're..." He trailed off again.

"I'm what?" Yahiko did not respond. Tsubame stopped walking and turned to face Yahiko. "Yahiko-san." Yahiko, who had also stopped, was looking down at his feet. Then he muttered something. "What did you say?" Yahiko then looked up and their eyes met.

"Tsubame-chan you're much more important to me than that." Tsubame didn't know what to say, here was Yahiko saying that she was important to him, just what was he trying to say. "Tsubame," Yahiko said softly as he made his way closer to Tsubame.

"Yahiko" Tsubame said just as softly. The distance between them was now very small. The two teens just stood there for some time, neither one saying a thing as they just stared at each other. The time just seemed to drag on.

"Tsubame," Yahiko whispered.

"Yes, Yahiko." There was an awkward silence for a minute or so as Tsubame stared into Yahiko's eyes waiting for his response.

"Isn't that your place over there?" He said very quickly.

"Huh?" Tsubame turned around and sure enough, the two had reached their intended destination. "Oh well then I guess I should be going." Tsubame started to walk to her house, but then rushed back up to Yahiko. "Thank you, Yahiko," she said as she gave a quick bow.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow, alright."

"Hai."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going now. Good night, Tsubame-chan."

"Good night Yahiko-san." Tsubame then turn in for the night. As for Yahiko, he just stood there.

Yahiko just sighed as shook his head to the ground. He started to walk to his house or as he liked to call it that piece of crap shack, that Sanosuke left him. Tokyo was pretty quite around this time of night. Most of the shops were closed and there was pretty much no one in the streets. It was rather nice to just to walk along in the quiet. However that quiet would not last.

"Hiya!" The cry cut through the silence and immediately set Yahiko into alert. He immediately took off in the direction that the sound had come from. As he moved closer, he could hear more sound from what he was now sure was two people fighting. He was certain that at least one of them was using a real sword while the other was probably using a wooden one. Then just as suddenly as they had started, all sound of the fight stopped. Yahiko stopped as well, tried after all his running and with no more sounds to hone in on, he had no choice but to try and catch his breath. 'Have they stopped fighting' he thought, although he knew that probably wasn't the case. Yahiko set back off in the direction he hoped the fight was in. Then like a shot in the dark it came.

"AHHHH!" And at that moment, he knew the fight was over. Even so, Yahiko knew that there might still be something he could do if he got there fast enough. Yahiko quickened his pace to a speed that would make Kenshin proud. As he neared the place where he heard the scream, he started to hear other voices.

**End of Chapter One.**

A/N: Wow your still reading this, well as I said in the beginning this is my first fic so any tips are welcome.

Now for those who don't know any Japanese this is for you:

Chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among Lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness

Busu: ugly girl

The second chapter should be up two weeks, if I am not swamped with work from my AP English class. Oh and a big thanks to my beta-readers, Killarri Kuramaandkarasu thanks. Well guess that's all until next time.


	2. Fight or Flight

A/N: Ok first of all I am Super Sorry about the long wait between updates, so to make up I have not one but two chapter for you people. Oh and by the way this chapter here is my first shot at writing a fight so lay off and any tips would be nice.

**Way of the Wanderer: **

Chapter 2

"Zazai, why do you do this to me?" The exasperation in this person was voice was all too apparent to Yahiko.

"Oh come on it's not like I killed him Chan." Zazai said with a slight snicker, it seem he was quit amused with his associate's name.

"I told you not to call me Chan." He calmly hissed. Yahiko could not help but snicker himself at this person shared plight.

"Oh I forgot you go by Ryo when you're in Japan...Ryo...Chan?"

"Shut up!" he hissed. "We're not alone." He said noticing an approaching presence. "We should get out of here, now." They to started to leave the ally, however...

"Stop right there!" Yahiko yelled at the far end of the ally. The two men stop, but they did not turn around, although the taller one did curse under his breath. The half moon that night had provided enough light for Yahiko to make out what the two were wearing. The taller one almost looked like a monk, with his dark blue robe and baldhead he could have easily passed for a man of the cloth; that is, he would have if it weren't for the sword that hung from his sash. The shorter one had spiky hair and was wearing a green yutaka. In his hands was a kusarigama that had a spiked weight attached to its end. Oddly enough the two men had yet to turn around, instead they seem to be engaged in some conversation. Just then the shorter one raised his sickle, Yahiko gripped the handle of his sword ready to draw. However just as he was about to turn around his partner stopped him and made him lower his weapon. The one in green gave his partner a defiant look for just a second, before he shrugged his shoulder and began to walk off. "Hey were do you think your going!" Yahiko called out.

"You'll have to excuses my friend, but I felt that he had enough fun for the night so I sent him away" said the ever clam voice of the man in blue. At this time he finally turned to face Yahiko, his face however was still concealed within the shadows. When he saw Yahiko just scoffed. "Just a kid." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, who you calling kid!" Yahiko yell. The man just sighed.

"All right look, I've got thing to do. So I propose that you let me be on my way. It saves me time and saves you from getting struck down for trying to stop me. In the end, everyone stands to gain. So how bout it kid?" A fierce growl was Yahiko's only response to the man's proposal. He showed his dismay with Yahiko's decision with yet another sigh. "Always the hard way" he said to himself as he drew his sword.

"A Chinese sword." Yahiko gasped to himself as he marveled at foreign blade. It was a finely crafted Chinese broadsword with an emerald green band running up the center of the blade.

"Now pay attention boy." His voice was void of the patronizing tone he addressed had Yahiko with before, it returned back to that cold, while slightly exasperation, tone from before. "This will be over in soon enough." He then lunged at Yahiko with such speed that he didn't even have time to draw his sword. All he could do was raise his arm in a seemingly futile defense. "Far too easy" was all he said before he brought down his sword. However Yahiko managed to catch the sword between his knuckles. Needless to say, having his attack block in such a way was quit a shock for the fake priest.

"Not so easy now, am I?" Yahiko grunted as he struggled to keep the sword from coming down on his head. Since they where so close to each other Yahiko could final see the face of the man he was fighting. However he had no really distinguishing features aside for a deep gash on his left eyebrow. At that moment both their eyes met, Yahiko shot him a fierce glare, he responded by slowly blinking his eyes, then letting out a loud sigh.

"This may take longer than I first anticipated." He said as he wrench his sword free from Yahiko's iron grip, cutting him in the process. He tried to create so distance from Yahiko, but he would not have any of that. Yahiko quickly drew his sword and launched an attack for the man torso. He quickly flipped his sword to a backhanded position so that could not only block Yahiko's attack, but it also allowed him to push him away, creating the distance that he initially sought. The two stood at opposite end of the ally staring each other down, just then the fake priest did something that Yahiko had never seen anyone one do in the middle of a fight. He sheathed his sword, and then began to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Yahiko yell, his anger was reaching new heights, he had never felt such disrespect.

"As I said before, my time is very valuable and I do not have time to play samurai with you tonight." Yahiko was just about to cut him off when "Beside the longer we go at this, the less time our little friend has."

"Little friend?" Yahiko repeated thoughtlessly, at moment he remembered the whole reason he was here in the first place.

"Yeah he's right over there." He said as he nodded his head over to the left. What was there was a young man about Yahiko's age, propped against the ally wall. Yahiko ran over to the fallen man.

"Hey are you all right?" Yahiko called out to the man as he shook him by the shoulders.

"Uh" Was his only response. He was pretty messed up to say the least, his tan yukata was torn to shreds and covered in blood.

"Don't worry you're going be ok." Yahiko said as he picked up the injured young man. He gave a quick look around for the robed man, who was now long gone, before rushing off with the young man, hoping that Gensai- sensei was still up at this hour.

---

It was around noon when he finally woke up. "Well this is new." He said noting his new surrounding. He was now in a four tatami-mat room, lying on a relatively comfortable futon. He also noticed that his whole body felt kinda tight, upon a quick self-examination he found that both his arms and chest were wrapped in bandages. He then gave the room the quick once over, "Damn I liked the yukata too" he said when he saw that what remained of his tan yukata was balled up in the corner of the room. Just then the door slide open, and an old man wearing a pale green doctor's smock stepped in.

"Oh you're awake. Just sit still this will only take a second" Gensai said as he moved toward the young. He then began to examine him.

"Um Ojii-san"

"My name is Gensai." He said off handedly as look at the young man's arm. "Does this hurt." He said as he moved his arm?

"No... um Gensai...sensei."

"Good." He then began to check out his chest. "Well it seem that nothing is broken or bruised." He said finishing up his examination. "hmp, The way Yahiko way was acting last night, you would think that you were near death." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Um Gensai-sensei." The young man said, once more trying to gain the old doctors attention.

"Oh, yes you must be incredibly confused." He then proceeded to fill him in on how he got there.

"Oh, well I would like to meet this Yahiko so I could properly thank him for saving me. I hate to ask for something seeing how you already did so much for me, but Gensai-sensei do you think you could tell me were to find him."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. You should be able to find Yahiko at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, however it is lunch time so you might want to check the Akebeko first."

"Thank you Gensai-sensei. Well I guess I'll be going now." He said as he picked himself up and started for the door.

"Are you sure you want to head out in that?" Gensai asked. It was at that moment that he realized that he was wearing a thin white cotton yukata obviously made for sleeping in.

"Hee hee hen"

"I think we might have something more appropriate that will fit you." A few minutes later he was wear a very nice crimson yukata.

"Thank you so much Gensai-sensei, you have done some much for me. I would repay you for your help, but you could say that my funds have been forcibly removed from me."

"Oh please don't trouble you self with that, I'm just happy I could be of help." The young man gave Gensai a deep bow before setting out. "Um excuse me young man, but do you know your way to the Akebeko?" A huge sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. "I'll have Ayame and Suzume show you the way."

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: Well that's that, oh and about that little fight I was trying to write a fight were you could tell that one of the people really didn't want to be there, so it was never really meant to be fast pace or action packed. Oh and for those who don't know any Japanese this is for you

Ojii-san: this pretty much mean grandfather but can be use to refer to any really old guy.

Sensei: This can be use for doctors, master of any profession, but it is mostly used for teachers

Kusarigama: a sickle and chain weapon.


	3. At the Akebeko

A/N: Well like I said I have two chapters in the same day. So here's the 2nd one I really don't have much to say aside from I don't own RK so please don't sue me

**Way of the Wanderer:  
Chapter 3**

It was 12:00 in the afternoon, and the lunchtime rush had yet to start. Tsubame was in the kitchen of the Akebeko enjoying the quiet before the storm that was the usual lunch crowd. At the moment she was just standing there in a daze recounting the events of that morning.

It was 9:00 o clock that morning and Yahiko and Tsubame were on their way to the Akebeko like they did every morning. Tsubame was dressed in her French maid uniform while Yahiko wore a dark blue gi with a small aku symbol on the back, and a black hakama.

"It's getting pretty hot out eh." Yahiko said striking up conversation.

"Yeah, I guess that means that summer's starting up." Tsubame said. "Now if it would only hurry up and be fall."

"Nani?" Yahiko said voicing his bewilderment to her statement. "I thought you liked summer?"

"It's not that I don't like summer" Tsubame said quickly "It's just that Tae-san said that we could go back to our old uniforms when it starts to get cold."

"Well that's good." Yahiko said, but for some reason he just didn't seem too happy about the thought of not seeing Tsubame in her French maid outfit.

"You have no idea. This outfit really is no fun when it gets hot"

"Well that's because you're wearing all black, of course you're going to be hot silly."

"Oh you be quiet" Tsubame said as she playfully pushed Yahiko. "You're wearing dark clothing too ya know. And besides it's the heat that bothers me"

"Oh really, then what is it?

"This" She said as pointed down to her skirt.

"This what?" Yahiko saw nothing wrong with Tsubame's skirt or her silky smooth legs for that matter.

"My skirt sticks my leg in this hot weather." Tsubame said as she shook her skirt loose. Yahiko suffered from a mild nosebleed as he caught a glimpse of Tsubame's thigh. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he quickly brought his head back up.

"Oh yeah, that happen to me too, I mean my clothes sticking to me it the hot weather, it's...um very uncomfortable." Yahiko stammered blushing fiercely. Luckily Tsubame didn't notice because they had just reached the Akebeko.

"Thanks for walking me Yahiko-san" Tsubame said giving him a quick bow. "I guess I'll see you tonight." She then turn around and began to enter the Akebeko, when Yahiko grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Nani" was all she could say before Yahiko gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I think I'll come by to help out this afternoon ok?" Tsubame just nodded hear head, completely in a daze.

Tsubame just stood there in the kitchen as she slowly brought her hand too her cheek. She let out a little sigh as she replayed the kiss over and over in her head. Her face flushed as she thought of Yahiko's lips on her face.

"Hey Tsubame what's taking that tea?" Yelled one of Tsubame's coworkers, snapping her back to reality. She then quickly poured four cups of tea and took them to a small room used by the staff for breaks. There she found her three coworkers, the Kisagara sisters, sitting around a table. It was almost impossible to tell the three sisters apart especially when they all wore the same uniform. So the three girls wore their hair differently so that people can tell them apart. First there was Hikari, she wore her long black hair, which went along the length of her back, in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Umi wore her hair in a simple long braid tied with a blue ribbon. While Fuujo, Fuu to her friends, liked to wear her hair unbound with small green ribbons.

"Sorry I took so long everybody" Tsubame said as she placed the tea tray down on the small table. "I just seem to go into my own little world."

"You been like that all day Tsubame-chan" Fuujo said just before she took a sip of her tea. "Tsubame, Tsubame-chan" she said waving her hand if front of Tsubame, who had slipped back into her trance, with one hand on her cheek, while her glowed with a slight blush.

"There she goes again." Umi said as she pick up her cup. "Three guesses whose she's thinking about" she then took a sip of her tea.

"Please like anyone needs to guess, you know she's thinking about her Yahiko-chan." Tsubame's eyes snapped wide open and glared at Hikaru.

"Don't call him 'chan'!" Tsubame yelled, out of pure reflex, however she soon regained her senses "Sorry"

"It's okay Tsubame-chan" Hikaru said, before giving a sly grin. "So Tsubame-chan is Yahiko coming by today?" Tsubame's face lit up.

"He better be coming by today or Tsubame-chan going to have to eat that huge bento by herself" Fuujo said, poking at the nicely wrapped lunch box. Tsubame gasped as she realized that she had inadvertently brought out the bento box, which he had indeed made for Yahiko, along with the tea.

"Oh you two leave Tsubame-chan alone, if she wants to make her boyfriend lunch that's her business." Umi said as she poured herself yet another cup of tea.

"Boyfriend?" Tsubame said as she hid her face behind a tea tray. "I wouldn't say he's was my boyfriend."

"Good, then that means I can have him." Hikaru said.

"Oh no you don't Yahiko is mine." Fuujo stop back. The two sisters then start to argue over who would get to have Yahiko. Tsubame then slammed the tea tray down on the table and glared at Fuujo and Hikaru.

"I wouldn't say that either." She said very coolly

"Oh Tsubame-chan is quite bold today." Umi mutter to herself as she finished off her second cup of tea. Just then the door slid open.

"Hey is anyone in here, Oh I should have known you'd all be here." Yahiko said as he entered the room, his face aglow from training all morning.

"Hi Ya-hi-ko." Fuujo and Hikari said unison.

"Hey girls, hey Tsubame-chan how's it going" Yahiko said as he sat between Umi and Tsubame.

"I'm fine Yahiko-san, but you look like you could use a drink." Tsubame then hand Yahiko her cup of tea, which he quickly gulped down.

"Did you see that he drank from Tsubame's cup you know what that means?" Fuujo whispered to Hikari. Hikari nodded with a giggle.

"An indirect kiss." The two then started to giggle some more, until Tsubame gave them a quick glare, silencing them.

"Here Yahiko-san have some more tea." Tsubame said as she began to refill Yahiko cup. Just as the she was about to pour him another cup the door slid open yet again.

"What do you all think your doing?" Tae Yelled as she stormed into the ever-shrinking room. "Umi-chan go out front and clean off the tables, Hikari-chan get to the kitchen and start up the stove, and Fuu-chan and Tsubame-chan go out and greet the customers." The way Tae gave these orders was much like a commander.

"Hai!" The three girls shouted as if they were her troops. As the girls set out on their respective jobs Tae set her eyes on Yahiko.

"And You."

"Nan?"

"If you're going to hang around here everyday then I'm putting you to work." Tae then threw him a bag of coins. "We are going to need more rice, now get." Yahiko got and grumbled his way all the way out of the back door. Tae let out a heavy sigh before she made her way to the door leading to the front. "Ouff, what the...Ayame-chan."

"Tae-san that hurt." Ayame whined as she rubbed her backside.

"Are you ok sis?" Suzumi said rushing to help her sister up.

"I'm sorry Ayame-chan for bumping into you, but what are you two doing here?" Tae asked. Just before the two could give her their answer...

"TAE-SAN! The stove is all heated up!" Hikari called out from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry girls but I'm very busy you're going to have to come back a little later 'kay."

"But Tae-san we need to know if you have seen Yahiko-niisan..."

"Later girls, I'll have to get back to you later, okay." She then made her way to the kitchen. "I better get one of the girls to get more water out of the well, oh well that can wait for a little while." They heard her say to her self before she was out of earshot. Ayame and Suzumi then turned their attention to the man in crimson standing quietly in the corner.

"It looks like Tae-san is busy now so you're just going to have a bit before you can find out where Yahiko-niisan is." Suzumi said.

"That's ok," he said in a very soft and calm voice. He then made his way over to the two girls and patted the both on the head. "Thanks for leading me here, but I think it's time you got back to you Ojii-san." He then started to make his way around back.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Well it's not like I have anywhere I need to be, so I figure I could help out around here for a while." The young man said as he left the room.  
The lunchtime crowd at the Akebeko is truly a sight to behold, with the restaurant fill to the brim with people stuffing their faces, and girls in French maid outfits scurrying around, it can get pretty chaotic. However the crowd leaves just as quickly as they come and the restaurant is soon empty save for it's manager, her few employees, and one very tired assistant master of a certain kenjitsu school.

"Oi I bushed." Yahiko said as he plopped down on the ground. "Hey Tae- san if your going to work me that hard then your going to have to start paying me ya hear." He called over to Tae, who was leaning against the wall behind him.

"I wouldn't put you to work so much if you didn't come by here so often." Tae shot back. "I mean really the way you spend your time here one would think that you didn't have any classes."

"Hey I don't see you putting anyone else who comes here for lunch to work." He shot back, however all his aggravation subsided as a loud growl came from his stomach. "Oh man I'm so hungry," he moaned holding his stomach.

"If you like you could eat this Yahiko-san." Tsubame said as she presented him with a bento box, the whole time her eyes seemed to be glued the floor. Yahiko immediately sprung up at the mere sound of food.

"Tsubame-chan I love!" He said as he took the bento from Tsubame. Tsubame's face turned beat red after hearing Yahiko's sudden declaration of love. "I mean you really saved me, I thought I was going to die of hunger." He said as he began to tear into his lunch, not letting the small fact that he lacked chopsticks, or chewing for that matter, get in the way of getting that food in his stomach. The girls just watched in awe as he inhaled his food. "Ah, that was good!"

"Yahiko your face is covered with rice." Fuujo said noting the obvious, she then leaned in close to his face and started to pick the pieces off his face. "I swear you're like a little kid," she muttered very softly into his ear, which of course caused him to blush a little.

"Fuujo what do you think you're doing?" Hikari said as she pushed her sister away from Yahiko. "You don't just throw the rice on the ground," she then moved within inches of his face before whispering, "Wasting food is a sin," after saying that she gently plucked a piece of rice from his face and then popped it in her mouth. Yahiko sprung straight up after that.

"Um I think that...um that I...I have to get back to class!" Yahiko stammered out, as he rushed out the Akebeko. Then about ten seconds later he popped his head through the door. "Oh Tsubame-chan I'll be by later to pick you up tonight okay." Tsubame nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course Yahiko-chan, I'll be waiting for you." Now instead of the usual 'Don't call me chan" Yahiko just nodded and left once more. Suddenly out of nowhere Tsubame felt a force grip her left shoulder.

"Of course Yahiko-chan," Hikari said in her mock Tsubame voice, before giving her a friendly push towards Fuujo.

"I'll be waiting for you," Fuujo said in her own mock Tsubame voice, as she continued the game."

"Hikari-chan, Fuu-chan please stop it." Tsubame moaned, however the two girls paid her no mind. "Uuuuuumi-chaaaaaan," she called out to the most mature sister.

"Alright Tsubame-chan, I'll help," a sly grin then appeared on Umi's face "if you invite me to the wedding," and with that statement the two way torment became a three-way terror.

"Umi-chan not you too." Tsubame then notice that Tae-san was still resting against the wall. Surly she would put and end to this.

"Alright you three leave poor Tsubame-chan alone and I don't want to hear anymore of this crazy talk about being invited to any weddings ya hear." Tae said sure enough putting and end to this mean game. Tsubame mouthed the word 'thank you' to Tae for ending the game, however that thanks may have been premature. For soon enough Tae was also wearing a very sly grin on her face. "I mean really girl why would you need to be invited to the wedding when you're going to be helping me plan the whole thing." The four girls then exploded with laughter.

"Tae-san not you too," Tsubame's eyes started to well up as she saw her last hope fade. The sound of a soft cry soon stopped the girls' laughter. When they looked up they saw Tsubame bent down on the floor crying into her hands.

"Tsubame-chan" Tae then placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok we were just having so fun." Tsubame head then popped up.

"Oh I know that Tae-san, and actually I wouldn't mind marrying Yahiko, it's just that it's easier to get you guys to stop if I pretend to cry."

"Why you..." Fuujo was just about to tackle Tsubame for tricking them when the door slid open. Just then a young man about Yahiko's age and height entered the room. He wore a crimson yukata, which seem to be even redder against his pale skin. His amber eyes scanned the room before resting on Tae. He then pushed his long back hair out of his eyes.

"Um... Tae-san, I've done cleaning the tables is there anything else than need to be done."

"No dear, it should be pretty quiet around here until dinner time."

"Oh, ok," he then looked over the room once more "hmm, it looks like Yahiko-san isn't here I guess he went back to the dojo." He muttered to himself. "Well I guess I should be going, see you later ladies." He then left the Akebeko. For about five seconds no one said anything then quite suddenly Umi asked.

"Hey Tae-san, who was that guy?" Tae thought for a second.

"To tell the truth Umi-chan I don't know, I didn't even notice him until now. I'm not too worried about it though, he's probably was sent get Yahiko to come back to the dojo."

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Well that all folks this time I know that the next chapter won't be up soon cause I have Graduation coming up soon so you know your going to have to wait till that over. Oh and once again here a guide for all those who don't know Japanese.

-niisan: this is use to show that Ayame and Suzumi see Yahiko as an older brother but not actually their older brother.

Note: the reason that Hikari, fuujo, and Umi don't use honorifics with yahiko is because they are using yobisute (the permission not to use honorifics with someone). They use this cause they are really friendly girls and beside Yahiko is a really easy going guy so he doesn't really care.


	4. Trick into Trip

A/N: Yeah a few things first off sorry for the long update I just started collage so thing were a little crazy for me. Also I changed the title because one I thinking of taking this story in a new direction. hmm Is there anything else Oh yeah I don't own RK so don't sue me.

**Way of the Wanderer:**

**Chapter Four**

"I can't believe that I made such an irresponsible brat like you assistant master!" Kaoru yell. Needless to say Kaoru was less than pleased with Yahiko's late return from lunch.

"_I'm_ irresponsible, I come back a little late one time and now _I'm _Irresponsible." Yahiko shot back in response, as if he was trying not to defuse the situation.

"A little late, you were suppose to be back an hour ago, and don't even try to past this as the first time you have been coming back later and later all this week." By this the training hall was all but empty. The students of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo had long since learned that when their Sensei and senpai started fighting it was best to leave the immediate area. "Do you know how bad it look when the assistant master can't make it to class on time you you Baka deshi!" Kaoru shouted. Yahiko taken aback by the comment but wasted no time in coming back.

"Baka deshi! Well if I'm a baka deshi then it's only because you're a baka sensei." Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she slowly got closer to Yahiko.

"What did you call me Yahiko-Chan?" She said in a very dark and low tone. Yahiko unaffected by Kaoru's threatening tone also took a step towards Kaoru and said in an equally dark tone.

"Don't call me 'chan' busu."

---

The students of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo waited out the storm outside. The younger students decided to pass the time by playing samurai and ninjas, while the older students listen in on the battle that was going on inside. "Oh man Yahiko-senpai just called sensei a busu." One student said as he pulled his ear away from the wall. Just then another student looked over at Kenshin, who had grown use to Kaoru's and Yahiko's fights, doing laundry as if nothing was amiss.

"Um… Himura-san don't you think you should stop them?" Kenshin looked up from his bucket of laundry and gave a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much, they'll tier out soon enough." The older students gave him a doubtful look, but decide not to question him. Just then Kenshin's attention turned to the door. "There is no need to be shy, it may be a bit loud but I assure you it is quit safe to come in." The students were just about to ask Kenshin who he was talking to, when a young man step into the door way. He was dressed in a crimson yutaka and had long black hair, for a while he just stood there looking around. He then spotted Kenshin and began to walk towards him, when suddenly a shinai flew right into his face.

"Hey no fair, I thought we said no disarming moves!" Reiki whined.

"Hey I'm a ninja I don't need to follow rules." Shira said rather proud of himself, as the two boys started fighting over the honor codes of ninjas', Kenshin hurried over to the fallen young man. But before he was even half way to him he was already back on his feet. By the time Kenshin had gotten to him he was already patting the dirt out of his clothing. Then suddenly he dropped his head down.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked, worried that the blow he had received had done more damage than he once thought.

"Oh I'm alright" he said as he shook pieces of dirt out of his hair. After he was done he slowly brought his head back up, rubbing his forehead were the shinai hit him. "After the night I had this is nothing." Kenshin then noticed that the fall had caused the young man's yutaka to loosen revealing freshly warped bandages on his chest. "Oh my where are my manners" the young man quickly straitened out his clothing placed both arms by his side and bowed. "How do you do I am Kisho." Kenshin quickly responded with a slight bow of his own.

"I am Kenshin, it is a pleasure to meet Kisho-san. I must apologize for what happened earlier."

"eh No harm done, don't worry about it." Kisho said brushing off the whole shinai incident.

"So Kisho-san are you here to become a student?" Kenshin asked. Kisho began to rub the back of his head.

"Well the thing is I just came here to…" just then two older students came running up to them.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"It's Sensei and senpai!" That was all Kenshin need to hear. It would seem that Kaoru and Yahiko had yet to calm down, and it was up to him to return order to the Kamiya dojo, or at least the closest thing to controlled chaos. Kenshin excused himself from Kisho and then quickly made his way to the training hall, what he found there was truly and sight to behold. It would seem that Kaoru and Yahiko had move beyond verbal barbs, and had progressed to biting and hair pulling, buy the time Kenshin got there the two were in a stalemate. Yahiko had a rather firm grip on Kaoro's ponytail, while Kaoru had her hands warped around Yahiko's neck.

"Let go of my hair" Kaoru grunted.

"Why don't you let go of my neck" Yahiko wheezed.

"You first" Kaoru said

"Who 'bout on three we both let go?" Yahiko said. "One two three" neither of them let go. Kenshin sighed as he prepared to separate the two.

_Snicker Snicker_

Kenshin turned around to find that Kisho could barely contain himself. Kisho, who had noticed Kenshin's confusion, tried to explain himself. "_snicker _I'm sorry _laugh_ it's just that I've have heard of a master and a student not getting along but this…" Kisho then started to laugh uncontrollably. Kisho's laughter seems to be contagious, because soon Kenshin was also laughing at the sight. The sound of their laughter seemed to have an added effect of drawing Kaoru's and Yahiko's attention away from each other.

"Hey what's so funny over there?" Kaoru asked as she got up releasing Yahiko from her grip. Kisho, who had by this time reduced his laughing to a quite snicker, addressed the young headmistress.

"In all honesty Kamiya-sensei you are. And I must say that you have by far the most unusual grappling training I have ever seen."

"Grappling training…?" Kaoru thought for a minute as to what this young man could have meant by that. "Oh! You mean that, well you see that just a way I deal with lateness." Kaoru then shot a look at Yahiko. "Which seems to be an ever increasing problem for some." Yahiko just turned his head in response to Kaoru's less than subtle comment. "Well anyways um… what was your name again?"

"This is Kisho-san; I believe that He wishes to become a student here." Kenshin said.

"Oh no! I don't have any intensions of joining this dojo." Kisho quickly said. "It's not that I have anything against this place, it's just that I have a rather week frame and am cursed with chronic lateness." He added with a slight laugh.

"Well then why are you here then?" Kenshin asked.

"Well I'm here to see him actually." Kisho said pointing to Yahiko. Yahiko was about to ask why he would be here to see him when suddenly Kisho got down on his knees and bowed placing his forehead on the floor. "Thank you Yahiko-san, for saving my life." Needless to say everyone was a little shocked by Kisho's sudden declaration of gratitude. After a few minute of silence Yahiko finally figured out what was going on.

"You're the guy from last night, the one who was getting attacked by those thugs."

"Yes I am I wanted to thank the person who saved me, so I spent the whole day looking for you so I could thank you in person. I have to say though that you are a rather hard person to find." Kisho said as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah I'm pretty busy during the day." Yahiko said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"I believe that, the Akebeko was crazy today." Kisho commented

"You where at the Akebeko" Yahiko said rather surprised that he didn't see him there.

"Excuse me" Kaoru said interrupting the two boys' conversation before it went any further. "Would someone mind telling me just what is going on here?" Yahiko then began to fill in Kenshin and Kaoru on what happen last night. "WHAT you fought with to armed men and didn't bother telling me!" Kaoru shout shocked that he would neglect to tell her something like that.

"Well I would have told you if I didn't get my head bitten off as soon as I came in today. Anyway back to what I was saying…" Yahiko then told about the fight with the man with the Chinese sword.

"So after you caught his blade with your bare hands he pulled he sword away and then ran away." Kenshin said making sure he got the story right. Kaoru just gave him a look of mild disbelief.

"What! That's what really happened, here look" Yahiko showed the part of his hand that got cut in the fight.

"I didn't say anything" Kaoru said calmly. "So what happened after the fight?"

"I took Kisho to Gensai-sensei's place and then went home when he told me that he would be ok."

"I see, well Yahiko I'm proud of you. You did the right thing by making sure Kisho-san was ok instead of giving chase to those thug, you're really maturing" Kenshin said.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be moving around Kisho-san?" Kaoru asked. "Someone who has been through what you have should really be resting." Kisho just waved his had dismissing her concern.

"Oh I'm fine, my body may be a bit weak, but it heals real fast, and besides Gensai-sensei said that my wounds weren't as bad as Yahiko made them out to be. Well I really should be going" Kisho said as he began to leave.

"Wait" Kaoru called out. "You can't leave just like that, why don't you stay for dinner?" Kisho smiled, but shook his head.

"I couldn't do that, I just came by to give my thanks I really should go" however just as he finished saying that his stomach gave out a very loud growl. Kenshin smiled

"It seems that you mouth says no but your body is saying yes, don't you agree Yahiko?"

"I don't know Kenshin, if he has to eat Kaoru's cooking then I think he would have been better off with those thugs." Suddenly Yahiko felt a sharp pain that shot up from his foot to the top of his spine.

"You shut up" Kaoru said under her breath as she dug her heel into Yahiko's toes. She then turned to Kisho with a big smile on her face. "Well then it's settled your staying for dinner and that's that."

Later than night sounds where heard in the Kamiya Kasshin dojo, sounds so terrible that it struck absolute fear into two of the inhabitants.

"Yahiko-niichan I'm scared" Kenji whispered. Yahiko patted his head.

"I know Kenji I'm scared too" Yahiko looked down at what one could only hope was food before him. However that was not what scared him, Yahiko was used to rice balls as hard as rocks, miso soup that tasted like sea water, and oddly cut vegetables, misshapen fish patties that was suppose to pass as oden, he had eaten Kaoru's cooking before after all. No what scared him was not what was in front of him; the object of his terror was sitting right beside him.

"_munch munch _Oishii _gulp gulp _yummy _chomp chomp _seconds please!" Kisho said as he held out his bowl waiting for Kaoru to serve him more oden.

"Why of course you can have as much as you like" Kaoru said completely beside herself with joy that someone truly liked her cooking. Kisho took another sip of his oden and tears began to pour down his face, he then grabbed Kaoru's hands.

"Kamiya-sensei thank you so much, it has been too long since I have had such a great home cooked meal." At that moment Kaoru felt like glomping the crimson youth.

"Why you, it seem like the longer I know you the more I like you, and please you can call me Kaoru." Just then Kenshin interrupted the two

"Kaoru don't you think now would be a good time to ask him?"

"Oh yes you're right Kenshin" Kaoru said remembering the important business that need taking care of. "Yahiko I need a favor of you."

"What kind of favor would that be." He said a little warily, knowing that it was never a good idea to immediately agree to one of Kaoru's favors.

"Well you see I need you to give lesson at a dojo for a month." Kaoru said forcing a smile. Needless to say Yahiko was less than please with this request.

"What a whole month and where is this dojo?"

"In Echigo" Kaoru said softly tapping her to index fingers together.

"And it's in Echigo" Yahiko now was in fever pitch. Kaoru tried to explain her case.

"I know it's sudden, but you see Kikuhara-sensei learn kenjitsu from the same school as my father, and he going to be away form his dojo for a whole month so…"

"So then why doesn't he just close the dojo for a month?" Yahiko said cutting her off. Kaoru began to tap her fingers together again.

"…Well yes that is an option, but you see his daughter is very frail in health so she would have to be left behind."

"Oh I get it" Kisho spoke up. "Kikuhara-sensei feels that having his daughter alone with a whole bunch of young men is just too insecure." Kaoru clap her happy that some got the picture.

"That's right! Kisho-san you really need to stop giving me reason to like you so much." However Yahiko just shook his head.

"There is still on problem, I'm a young man also you know." But Kisho then quickly shot back.

"Oh, but I thought Tsubame-chan was your girlfriend, I mean you always seem just a little bit too happy to help her out at the Akebeko." Kaoru then started to giggle

"He's right Yahiko we all know Tsubame is the only girl for you." Yahiko started to grit his teeth, and was about to say something back, however Kenshin decided to nip this argument in the bud by adding his two cents in.

"Yahiko no one is going to force you to go, but if you do then you could think of it as part of you sword training." Kenshin just let the words sit in the air for a while.

"Alright I'll go" Yahiko said suddenly. Kaoru clapped her hand excitedly

"Alright then now that that's settled you better get home and get so rest." Yahiko shot Kaoru a confused look, but Kaoru answered as if she already knew his question. "Well you're going to need your rest you're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"What!" Yahiko exclaimed, and then it suddenly dawned on him. "You guys planed on me saying yes from the start." Yahiko then shot a look over at Kenshin see how it was his word that swayed him in the first place.

"Oro?"

**End of Chapter Four**

A/N: Well that all for now, here are a few end notes

Echigo: (now Niigata prefecture) is one of the northerner's prefectures of Japan.

Oro: Are you sure you watch RK?

Baka Deshi: stupid student

Baka Sensei: Stupid teacher

Shinai: bamboo training sword

Oh and about the next chapter, it takes place right after the events in Yahiko No Sakabatou. Now I know what you're thinking "One wing what is Yahiko No Sakabatou" well you see the creator of Rurouni Kenshin deiced to make a 40 page follow of comic staring Yahiko that was only released in Japan, but fear not I have found a site that has the scan of the manga and another with a text translation however for reasons beyond my control I cannot post them here so for whoever's reading this and would like to know the sites just e-mail my aol account my screen name there is Chrono7812


End file.
